Consorts
Consorts are amphibious or reptilian inhabitants of each player's planet in The Medium. It seems consorts are normally quite stupid. According to Rose, some of them find their way back to their player's house in order to perform tasks the server player would otherwise need the client player to do. However, the Salamanders were able to duplicate John's bedsheets, also called secret robes, and many other objects using alchemy. This implies that despite their typically low IQ, they have an internal drive to learn. Known consorts include the salamanders of the Land of Wind and Shade, the turtles of the Land of Light and Rain, the crocodiles of the Land of Heat and Clockwork, and the iguanas of the Land of Frost and Frogs. can be seen on the inner walls of the Frog Temple. Consorts have created an enigmatic religion based on the features of their planet, such as the Parcel Pyxis of LOWAS, which may differ between the consort species. However, all consorts worship the Genesis Frog, and have erected monuments of frogs all across the areas that they inhabit, to the delight of the people of Prospit, who worship the Genesis Frog in a manner similar to their own, and hated by the Dersites, especially monarchs and upholders of the law. Unsurprisingly, frog carvings presumably made by followers of the consorts' religion appear scattered around the frog temple, with a large concentration . Troll Consorts Unlike the consorts of the kids, the trolls' consorts are never seen directly in the story in a way to associate them directly with any troll's planet. However, a few "wild consort" crocodiles and salamanders appeared during the events of Alterniabound; how the wild consorts arrived on the laboratory meteor is unknown. However, judging by the seen on LOTAF, as well as Terezi's knowledge of their habits displayed while speaking to Dave Strider, the crocodiles were likely the resident consorts of the Land of Thought and Flow. Likewise, as the on one of LOSAZ's puzzle temples are almost identical to several of the consort statues scattered around LOFAF, it can be easily derived that Tavros had iguanas serving as his consorts. The fact that Terezi found a crocodile in her exclusive area and Vriska found a salamander in hers implies that LOMAT's consorts are salamanders as well. Alternately, it's possible that the troll session's planets could have a mixture of consorts like LOCAH and LOMAX. There are in LOMAT as well, however it's unclear how reliable this is as they were seen in a dream bubble where different memories tend to merge. Void session consorts The consorts of the alpha kids' void session are long extinct by the time they enter their session. The consorts of the Land of Crypts and Helium left behind tablets for Jane. LOCAH has the skeletal remains of all four consort types, although salamanders seem to be most common. Viceroy Bubbles von Salamancer undead consorts of all four varieties from beneath the burial mounds of the Land of Mounds and Xenon. It's not clear whether he personally reanimated them as undead or merely got the attention of pre-existing undead consorts. Cherub session consorts Caliborn's session seems to have normal consorts. The fifth planet has turtles. Other inhabitants A few species of beings appearing in the Hivebent session have a purpose that was never revealed in the story, and very likely never fully investigated by the trolls. These species, the brains and the angels, appear to be a special factor in the game, important enough to have their name as part of the name of their native lands. The brains dwell in the Land of Brains and Fire, and interact with Sollux and Feferi as they travel around it on their quest. The brains' abilities and levels of intelligence are not known, though they possess a power of self-levitation, which allows them to move around LOBAF without getting their fragile cerebral matter scorched. Several of them are killed during , and do not produce any grist when killed. One of the brains was presumably captchlogued by Feferi, as it is an incredibly obvious component of her Brainfork. Despite being brains, they may not be the most intelligent of creatures, as they continued to arrive to investigate Sollux's corpse even as Feferi continued to stab them down with her 2x3dent. The angels, who had been mentioned as demonic initiators of the end in Alternian mythology, inhabit the Land of Wrath and Angels in Sgrub, and were initially scattered across the planet, until their order was disrupted by the arrival of the Prince of Hope. Eridan, seeing them as enemies, began chasing them around the planet in an attempt to hunt them down, the fact that they were ridiculously hard to kill even with the Ahab's Crosshairs and that they did not drop any grist when they finally were killed evidently notwithstanding. This led to Eridan's quest being the most difficult to complete among any of the team, as the swarm of angels had become incredibly hostile to trolls and Eridan was becoming increasingly paranoid until a point came in which he shot anything that came into view. This led to his planet being viewed, quite correctly, as a deathtrap. However, prior to their communal rage, the angels were a sapient race that inhabited the planet engaged in their own affairs. At some point, Eridan found out a prophecy among the angels for a great king of their kind to arrive in the future, and believes that to be Bec Noir. A large number of the angels were presumably killed off by Eridan's constant onslaught, and if any still live and see Bec Noir the same way that Eridan does, they probably will have joined him in the desolation of the trolls' Incipisphere. In addition to consorts, Caliborn's session includes fourteen leprechauns. Trivia *According to Andrew Hussie, consorts were designed as a parallel to the residents of the four kingdoms in Problem Sleuth. *Karkat is when he writes the Team Adorabloodthirsty memo, at least one wall of which is covered with numerous turtle carvings; it is unknown whose planet he was on at the time, but the green color suggests that he is on the planet of either Nepeta or Kanaya, more likely Kanaya due to the dark shade of the green. *Consorts of patron trolls may be the same as consorts of kids' trolls: Vriska finds a wild salamander in a chest in her room in Alterniabound, probably taken from her planet by mistake; the part above suggests Kanaya had turtles as consorts; Terezi had crocodiles as consorts; perhaps, Karkat had iguanas, like Jade, but Tavros would be her patron if Vriska didn't kill him and he probably had iguanas as his consorts, judging by the statues on the temple on his planet, LOSAZ. *Every consort is a herptile; salamanders are the only amphibian amongst the four; thus, expanding the criteria to include amphibians in addition to reptiles. **In addition, each consort is a herptile that either is known to live in land and water, or has aquatic and terrestrial species. *It has been heavily implied that the four consorts originally seen with the B1 kids are the only four kinds of consorts available in the realm of Sburb, as they have been seen (at least depicted) on the lands of the B2 kids and A2 trolls, as well as one of Caliborn's planets. Category:Consorts